In the present case, a mobile floor cleaning machine is understood to mean a floor cleaning machine having a chassis that has at least three wheels or rollers. The chassis can but need not be driven by motor. The floor cleaning machine may for example be a so-called walk-behind machine, which may be controlled by the user from behind, a so-called ride-on floor cleaning machine, or a so-called step-on floor cleaning machine, which may be controlled by the user standing on the machine.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a floor cleaning machine of the type mentioned at the outset with improved handling capability.